Hug a Blonde Day
by Mossmoon
Summary: A new high school celebration comes into the Hetalia world, and every blonde suffers from the consenquences! One-shot!


**Hello everyone! ;) Well, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and this is the first humor fic that hasn't ended up in the trash...so please read and enjoy yourselves! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Hetalia, except for this idea for a fanfic...wait...I can't say that...my friends helped with with the idea, but that's about it. **

* * *

England was sitting in a corner of his bedroom, contemplating about his life and the state of the world today. He had time to spare, since his meetings with the other countries would start in a couple of hours.

He was wondering about America. What would have happened if he hadn't taxed him so much, or if he actually did shoot the young country on that night in the rain? Would they still be connected, or would something else have torn them apart? And if he had won that war, would anyone else have tried to rebel too? Would he still have about one-fourth of the world in his hands? Or would he have gotten more power, too?

Although thinking about the Revolutionary War re-opened some terrible wounds, it was something to think about. Would he still be a superpower? What would have happened if he had killed America on that stormy night so long ago?

"England, are you there?" A swaggering voice came through his thick bedroom door.

_Great, right as I thinking about killing him, he comes knocking at the door. _England grumbled to himself.

Hoping that the younger nation would just leave if he didn't say anything, England didn't say anything and went to go get a book. There was an eight hundred and sixty page book on his night table, and he was pretty sure that even if America _did_ know he was in here, he would leave before England had finished the large novel.

"I'm comin' in!" the American nation announced, throwing the door wide open as he said it. He rushed in, and slammed the door shut with a bang.

Noticing the annoyance in America's eyes as he ran to the other side of the room, England asked, "What are you doing?" He frowned, "What is so wrong that you had to come barging into my room unannounced?"

"I'm not barging into your room unannounced. I told you I was coming in," America stated simply, "And nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to stay out of France's way until the meeting starts today." He adjusted Texas on his face so they weren't on the far end of his nose. It was clear that he had just been running from something, even though America would never admit to it.

England opened the book, pretending to not be interested in the conversation. "And why are you running away from France?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but truly wondering about it.

America's face turned red. "I'm not running away from France!" he shouted, and then he hesitated. England started to wonder if America would start another rant about never being scared and the he- who is a hero- is never, ever afraid of anything. But then he said something else that startled England even more. "You'll figure it out during the meeting."

"What?" England asked, startled by the conviction in America's voice. He looked over from the first page of the book and on to America's face. His face was still a little red from breathless ness, but he was now grinning, and it chilled England to see that weird, slightly evil grin on America's face, and a small part of him worried about what the younger country was hinting about.

The hours passed slowly, and America never left England during the few hours before the meeting. Even though the older nation didn't say anything during that time, the younger counterpart never left.

America seemed a little nervous about going to the meeting, but after one look at England, he braved it out, and even walked ahead of England to the meeting.

Once America walked into the door, England knew why America was acting strangely before.

Someone with long, blonde hair and wearing a blue, sparkly cape glomped the younger nation.

"Happy Hug-a-Blonde-Day!" France shouted, accompanied by a startled shout from America. It looked like France had tackled him, but with a closer inspection, England had found that the French country was actually hugging the unfortunate younger nation.

"Let me go!" America yelled, shoving the other nation off of him. He got up and placed his hands protectively over his head, as if both of his hands will cover up his dirty blonde hair from other's eyes. "I brought England! You can hug him!"

_Wait- _England thought, a second too late to dodge the European nation. He wasn't tackled to the ground, but he was caught in a very big bear hug that constricted his airways. _So this was why America waited for me to come here. _

"Get off of me," England gasped, "I do not celebrate this holiday."

It didn't matter though, and France continued his vice-like huge until England was able to throw him off.

He looked for the little traitor of America, and saw that he was getting his justice. It looked like China was giving him a quick hug, saying the same dreaded phrase: "Happy Hug-a-Blonde-Day!"

America looked even more aggravated by China's alliance towards the terrible holiday. His arms were pinned down to his sides, and a large frown framed his face. It looked like he was cursing his dirty blonde hair, even though he was normally very proud of it.

England looked over to where he knew the other blonde nations were.

Germany looked like he was about to kill Italy, who had wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Italy was also pressing his cheek to Germany's face, which seemed to annoy the blonde nation to no end. His face was red, and the look in Germany's eyes made England worry a little for Italy's safety.

And even though Sealand wasn't recognized as a nation, he was being hugged by Lithuania, and seemed to be enjoying it. His cheeks were bright red, but he was returning the hug.

All around the room, the blonde countries were being hugged by some other different country. And the few lucky brunettes and redheads that got out of this fray were just sitting off in a corner, smiling the same goofy smile that America usually wore once he thought of one of his stupid "I'm the hero!" plans. For instance, England had never seen Russia or Japan smile that way, but there they were, looking like they were about to laugh their heads off as soon as they got out of the room. England didn't doubt it; if he wasn't caught in this terrible celebration, he would be laughing about this whole ordeal.

England managed to dodge the other countries and got to his chair for the meeting. Although, he now sorely doubted that the meeting would even start. Everyone seemed too focused on hugging the blondes to do anything helpful for the world.

And instead of starting the meeting himself, he watched America get hugged over and over. There seemed to be no end to the embraces that the superpower got. At first the nation seemed pretty embarrassed about it, but after a while, he adopted a glazed over expression that meant he wasn't focusing in this world anymore.

By that point, England had also gotten many hugs, of which were mostly from France, but a few other countries like Switzerland and Liechtenstein were kind enough to get France off of him, even if it was for a little bit.

Both brother and sister were also blonde, and it seemed like both of them were getting hugged a lot too. Liechtenstein seemed to be enjoying herself.

When given a quizzical look be England, Liechtenstein just muttered, "This beats getting hugged by Mr. Sparkly over there." England nodded- he had been hugged by France way too many times today to think anything about it.

Switzerland looked like he wanted to get out of here, and England didn't blame him. He wondered also why no blonde had gone running for the hills yet. With this weird holiday, it seemed that would be the best thing for any of them to do.

"_The same reason why America is not running- it would make you look weak." _A voice answered inside his head. Or maybe it wasn't in his head. In fact, he had seen a couple female ghosts earlier this morning. It was probably them. England was sure of it.

"Enough!" a fist came crashing down on to the long table that seated everyone and it quieted the room.

Liechtenstein let go of England, and they both turned to see Germany with his face red, and Italy still clinging on to him like baby Kola.

"This is a stupid idea and I have had enough of this!" the German nation howled, "This meeting is going to start- and Italy, get off of me!"

The last bit was shouted directly into Italy's face, and Italy shrank back a little. It seemed like Germany's plan was working, but then the Italian nation seemed to think it over, which was never a good thing. The nation then patted the angry Germany on the head, and said, "Don't worry- pasta will make it all better."

Germany just moaned in frustration.

The sunset was absolutely stunning. As the

* * *

amber sun went to rest on the other side of the planet, the night's dark shadows had started to fall heavily to Earth. What they created together was a beautiful ruby and amethyst sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and perhaps England would have beheld it if he wasn't running from a perusing France or a few other smaller countries. He was sick of getting chased around, and his shoulders and arms had started to hurt from all the hugs.

He was also getting tired of running away. This seemed like such a cowardly thing for a nation like him to do, and this whole ordeal was over _hugs. _Yes, _hugs._ He was running away from a simple embrace. It was quite embarrassing, really.

A strong hand then suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled the old nation into a bush.

He would have yelled, but then another hand clamped over the tired nation's mouth, and then England realized how stupid of an idea that would be. It would alert that damn French nation and all of his followers to where he was now hidden.

"You OK?" he heard a familiar nation ask in a whisper. The hand was then removed from his mouth.

"Yes, America, I am fine," England answered back, wondering how long the country has been there. He also noticed Germany in the background, finally free from Italy's embrace.

"I hate today," Germany muttered. England nodded in agreement. Perhaps without this stupid holiday, they would have gotten something done today, or at least would have been something to look forward to.

"Who started this dumb holiday anyway?" England asked, an image of France popping into his head as he asked the question.

"Sorry," America muttered, surprising both of the European nations. If either of them had to guess, the superpower would have hated this day the most, and had never suggested it. "I saw it while I was substituting at this one high school. Everyone was hugging all of these blonde people and it looked like they were having so much fun…sorry."

"America, if we live through this, remind me to get rid of that teacher's license of yours. I can only imagine the stupid things that you are teaching those poor children," England hissed, trying to keep his voice down in fear that France might find him.

"OK, but I now figured out why everyone is so into it," America told the other nations, a now goofy smile plastered to his face.

England and Germany shared a swift glance, each one of them sharing their own ideas of why the other countries got so into this. Both of them were pretty sure that it was because of France's obvious pleasure to annoying them, but it looked like America had another idea to this.

He didn't need anyone to ask him why, and the answer was a sure sign that America had truly lost it:

"It's because everyone loves me!"

* * *

**Haha. Yup, so this is my first humor fanfic that I've ever published, so any constructive critisim is very needed! Thank you to all of you who have already decided to review this story! To the rest of you...I'm watching you...**

**Anyway, Hug-a-Blonde-Day is a new holiday for our high school, and I'm pretty sure that some freshmen in first period thought of it. It spread through the school pretty quickly, and I learned of the holiday when my friend glomped (and yes, it is a word) me between forst and second period. Needless to say, I got hugged by all of my friends, and a few random students, including two seniors. All in all, it was a halairous day for me. **

**This year, we celebrated it on 9/10, but I'm pretty sure the date will be moved because more seirous events and memorials are on the next day...if anyone wants to bring it to thier high school, I'll keep you posted... **

**So, yeah...please review this! And if you are one of my friends who is reading this right now, had hugged me on Hug-a-Blond-Day, and is not going to review this fanfic...you will not get a huge from me next year... **

**So go press that nice, shiny button in the center of your screen now! :D**


End file.
